This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically loading, dispensing, and taking inventory of ophthalmic lenses. Due to advances in the design and cosmetic appearance of ophthalmic lenses, the dispensers of such lenses need to maintain a large stock of such lenses to fit patients. In the trade, these lenses are commonly known as diagnostic lenses. For example when a patient suffers from astigmatism, an individual ophthalmologist may need to try several different prescriptions on a patient before the appropriate degree of vision correction is found. Given that space is limited in most dispensers' offices, maintaining sufficient quantities of different prescriptions is an administrative and logistical problem. Therefore it would be beneficial to have an apparatus that loads, stores, dispenses, and keeps an inventory of a variety of different diagnostic lenses. This need is met by the following invention.